ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Giga Khimaira
is a kaiju that appeared in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Alternate Spelling/Names *Giga Chimera *'The Ulla Ultimatum'(アルティザウラー - Arutizaurā,) Subtitle: Stats *Height: 512 m *Length: 738 m *Weight: 682,549 t *Origin: Yokohama History Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers With all of the King Monsters now destroyed by the Ultra Brothers, the combined number of Kageboshi around the city summoned the souls of all 5 King Monsters and combined them into a towering monstrosity that was Giga Khimaira. Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia, being the only ultras around to fight, tried to battle the towering monster. However, the Giga Khimaira simply swatted away the Ultra trio and bombarded them with their fireballs. However, touched by the 3 ultra undying spirit to protect the ones they love, Hayata, Dan, Goh, and Hokuto, transformed into their respective Ultra forms: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, and Ace. Shortly after releasing the imprisoned Ultraman Mebius. All 8 Ultra Brothers converged to battle Giga Khimaira as one. Unable to stop the 8 Ultras, Giga Khimaira fired its Lava Ray at the group, only to have its Ray reflected back at him, mortally wounding the monster. Outnumbered and weakened, Giga Khimaira tried to flea the planet but was futily pursued by the Ultra Brothers and was weakened even further by Ultraseven's eye slugger. Finally, the 8 Ultra Brothers destroyed the monster by firing their signature weapons simultaneously at the monster destroying it in a magnificent explosion in the Earth's atmosphere. Trivia *Originally, Giga Khimaira was completely different from what its current appearance is now. It was to be shaped like a centaur and composed of a different cast of monsters who were to appear in the film instead of the current cast. The monsters that were going to make up this Giga Khimaira were to be Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Tyrant, Monsarger, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. It is be possible that the reason it was rejected was due to the combination being complicated. *Originally Giga Khimaira was not going to have its current name. Instead was to have the name "The Ulla Ultimatum" (アルティザウラー - Arutizaurā,) but was given the name "Giga Khimaira" by the public as a name suggestion from Tsuburaya. *Due to Giga Khimaira's name confusion during pre-production, his name is never fully stated in the film. *Giga Khimaira's appearance is based on the Greek Mythology monsters chimera and Lernaean Hydra. **Originally,it was supposed to be based on jellyfish. Powers and Weapons *Anti-Gravity Flight: The monster's body can fly effortlessly at high speeds without doing anything. *Destructor Beam: From any of the monsters' head, they can spit a giant fireball, colors after their original signature power: **Green Fireball: Gesura's head can fire a green fireball from his mouth **Twin Destructor: Pandon's heads can spit orange red fireballs from their mouths. ***Pandon Hell Magma: A giant version of King Pandon's Double Ray Impact. **Silver Destructor: Silvergon's head can fire blue fireballs from his mouth **Gold Destructor: Goldras's head can fire dark redish fireballs from his mouth **Decadent Hell Laser: From Super Alien Hipporito's head, the four, blue tentacle-like appendages that surround his body it can fire purple fireballs from them. *Disaster Burst: By combining the powers of every head, the monster can fire a giant lava ray from its chest, it is powerful enough to melt metal and dry up water in just seconds. Giga Khimaira Anti-Gravity Flight.png|Anti-Gravity Flight Amplified Power (King Gesura).png|Green Fireball Amplified Power (King Pandon).png|Twin Destructor Amplified Power (King Silvergon).png|Silver Destructor Amplified Power (King Goldras).png|Gold Destructor Giga Khimaira Amplified Power (Super Alien Hipporito).png|Decadent Hell Laser Lava Ray.png|Disaster Burst Body Parts *Head(s): King Silvergon and King Goldras *Torso: Super Alien Hipporito and King Gesura *Arms: King Silvergon and King Goldras *Feet: King Gesura and King Pandon *Tail: King Pandon Original Giga Khimaira *Head: Vakishim *Horn: Astromons, Eleking, Tyrant *Neck: Tyrant *Tail(s): Gomora, Vakishim and Eleking *Torso: Twin Tail (upper), Tyrant (lower), Monsarger (back) *Feet: Tyrant (front), Red King (back) *Arms: Tyrant, Vakishim, Astromons Figure Release Information Rarity Giga Khimaira is becoming really hard to find along rest of the king monsters, because he is so rare. Giga-Chimera.gif|Bandai Giga Khimaira from Bandai Japan Gallery Giga Chimera 1.png Giga Chimera 3.png P1070191S.gif Giga Chimera 2.png|The original design for the Giga Khimaira. Giga Khimaira pic.png Giga Khimaira pic I.png 262px-Giga_Chimera1.jpg|Giga Khmaira in an Ultra Zone sketch 20081012013938.jpg b0163345_2114478.jpg 6-29-2-5.jpg N064.gif N546.gif N065.gif Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju